Drunk-GrayLu Prompt 2016
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: Sorry for the late update.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Yes, I know I'm late. GrayLu week is long over. I had typed this fic weeks ago but didn't have time to upload it. So I'm really sorry for my late submission. Hope you guys will enjoy it. Read and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Dude, where are you?" screamed Gray.

"Traffic" replied Sting, "15 mins more"

"That's what you said 15 mins ago" hissed Gray, over the phone, "And how are you stuck in traffic at 12 am!"

A chuckle could be heard, which only made Gray angrier.

"Chill" replied Sting, "She's not too much of a pain"

"Oh yeah?" replied Gray, looking at the said girl, "After we arrived at the park, she put her hands up in the air claiming THAT HER HANDS ARE FLYING!"

Sting burst out laughing, "I'm driving and don't wanna cause any accidents. Take care of my cousin until I come. Bye"

And the line went dead. Gray sighed and massaged his temple.

Gray and Sting's cousin, Lucy, went for a friends gathering. And by mistake, Lucy drank alcohol. And let's just say Gray's facing trouble for something.

He brought her to the park as Sting instructed and the said blond is _on his way_ for the past half an hour.

Gray looked at Lucy, who was wearing a very short black dress and since it was cold and her dress barely covered her skin, he had wrapped his jacket on her.

She was currently standing on top of the park bench with her hands spread apart.

"What are you again?" Gray asked totally confused with her pose.

"Duh, imitating Titanic moment" said Lucy.

Gray wanted to point out so many of her mistake but shut his mouth, "You'll fall, Lucy. Get down"

"THE SHIPS SINKING!" yelled Lucy, as she literally threw herself on Gray.

Gray's eye widened as he stretched his arm and caught her. He put her on the ground and said, "Don't. Ever. Try. That. Again!"

Lucy just hiccupped and giggled. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Gray, being a gentleman and not wanting to take advantage of his drunken friend and also crush, kept his hands by his side.

"Gray" muttered Lucy, she turned her head and met his gaze, "Will you answer my question?"

"If it's sensible, I will" replied Gray softly as if he was talking to a 5 years old kid and he didn't want to scare her.

"Will you kiss me or Plue?" asked Lucy with a serious expression.

"Plue?" questioned Gray, but to our dear drunken Lucy it sounded like an answer.

She immediately broke the hug and stepped away from him.

She looked so sad and heartbroken. "You love Plue more than me?" And she started crying

To say Gray was panicking would be an understatement. First, he was totally confused to who Plue is. Second, he didn't know why Lucy was crying. Third, Sting was bloody late and he didn't know as to why.

Gray approached her, but she just stepped back and said, "Farewell my Romeo!" And started running in slow motion comically but failed miserably as she tripped over nothing and fell face flat on the ground.

"Why are you running?" asked Gray, as he helped Lucy to stand but she refused to.

"Cause the cops are chasing us" replied Lucy.

Gray chuckled as he slightly ruffled Lucy's hair. He wouldn't mind getting Lucy drunk if this is how she will act like when she's drunk, though all her replies are just too random.

"Come on get up!" said Gray, as he tried pulling the blond girl. Instead Lucy pulled him by his collar and crashed her lips on his.

Gray's eyes widened and before he could respond Lucy broke the kiss. He looked down at her and found her giggling.

"I took your virginity" cheered Lucy, looking very happy and pleased.

"Wait what?" asked Gray very much surprised.

"Now I'll take responsibility and marry you. And you'll give birth to my children" said Lucy, her smile not fading.

Again Gray wanted to correct her sentence so badly but before he could say, he heard a familiar voice in front of him.

"Yo, Gray"

Gray looked up to find Sting standing there, feet or two away from the couple. He was wearing dark clothes.

"Took you age-" before Gray could complete his sentence; Lucy had grabbed his sword neck piece and stood in front of Sting.

Sting arched a brow and before he could say anything Lucy proclaimed.

"YOU VAMPIRE!"

Sting looked confused while Gray tried to hold his laughter. She was calling him that definitely because of his clothes.

"YOU FILTHY VAMPIRE. YOU-YOU KILLED MY FAMILY" yelled Lucy, holding that neck piece, "BEGONE VAMPIRE!"

Sting replied back, "First of all I'm not a vampire. Second Uncle and Aunty are perfectly fine. And that's a sword not a cross"

Lucy started laughing, before saying, "This is a cross. Are you drunk?"

"That's something I don't want to hear from you" said Sting.

Gray was enjoying every moment, laughing at Lucy's antics. He should have taken a video of everything that happened, how could he forget about recording this moment! Lucy would of course not remember anything in the morning. Maybe he should get her drunk next time, and record her drunken conversation.

"Run, Gray!"

"Catch her, Gray!"

He heard Lucy and Sting yell at the same time. Lucy was running away from Sting but this time Gray caught her. She struggled and Gray found it difficult to hold her. His hand slipped and Lucy fell.

After the fall, Lucy didn't move at all. Sting approached his cousin and gathered her in his arms.

"Is she alright?" asked Gray.

"Yeah" replied Sting, "Just dozed off. You're so handful women"

He turned towards Gray, "Get in my car, I'll drop you first and then this idiot!"

Gray nodded at followed Sting to his car.

Lucy was standing in front of her classroom door. After Saturday and Sunday bed rest, she was completely normal and sane now.

After hearing little bit from her cousin Sting, she wondered what she did to Gray. She crossed her fingers, hoping it's not something too embarrassing.

She pushed opened the door and froze when she found her friend and also crush, Gray sitting on her seat, waiting for her.

"H-hi Gray" said Lucy, trying her level best to act normal.

"Hi" replied Gray, with a smirk.

"Look I don't remember what happened but I'm really sorry for whatever I might have done to hurt you" Lucy said this in one breath and waited for Gray's response.

"That's mean of you" replied Gray feigning as if her words hurt him, "You said you'll take responsibility"

"What responsibility?" asked Lucy, a little worried.

"For taking my _virginity!_ " said Gray, trying his best not to laugh out loud at Lucy's expression.

"You said you'll marry me and _**I**_ will bear your child"

Lucy struggled with her words to form a sensible sentence. Her face was red as a tomato. She was fidgeting with her nails wondering what exactly happened that night, but she had no clue.

As if on cue the bell chimed, signaling the start of the lectures. Gray gave one last smile, which was not sweet at all, and went to his seat.

Well he should keep quiet for a while and enjoy teasing Lucy. This would be the perfect punishment. He kept grinning to himself throughout the day while Lucy acted like a zombie the whole day wishing for a big hole to swallow her.


End file.
